Falling Silence
by robyndudley70
Summary: Corona Ann Brown lost her mother at the age of 6. With no one to turn to, a strange man comes to take her home claiming to be her estranged father. She's now 16 and even though she has spent most of her life with her father Dean, they barely know each other. With a bit of a rebellious spirit and her secret passion of biology, Cora struggles to find a way into her father's heart.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

Chapter 1: Caught

I saw the worn down Chevy Silverado and mentally created a checklist in my mind. Once I decided that I had covered my tracks well enough, I walked out of the shadows in front of the Jiffy Mart store and opened the passenger door.

A lopsided smile spread across the drivers face. He was a boy of around 18 wearing coverall pants and a flannel shirt. It was the popular attire in the sleepy farming town of Roy, Nebraska, I had learned. I climbed inside and shut the door.

"Cora," he gasped "You came."

"Of course I did," I said sweetly "How could I stay away from you?"

His smile got even wider and leaned in to kiss me.I could tell he meant for it to be short, but he never pulled away. And now I was on his lap, running my fingers through his hair, my shirt coming off somewhere in between.

There was a sharp smack on the window and he jumped. I leaned back and tilted my face towards the peeled ceiling and sighed. I had made sure he wouldn't find me. I had covered all my transactions, what car I took, practically even my_ footsteps_. But he found me nonetheless, and he always did.

"Cora, get out here, NOW."

Still on the boys lap and my shirt off, I opened the door briskly.

"Hi Daddy." I said with a mock joy, topped off with a too tight smile and tilt of my head.

His eyes were wild with anger and his face contorted to look as stern as possible. The boys eyes widened and he looked between us.

"Get the hell out," he demanded, then paused "And put a god damn shirt on."

I shrugged at Dad and kissed the boy on the cheek, only to gracefully topple out of his lap and onto the pavement. I looked back expectantly at him until he realized what I was waiting for. He quickly tossed me my shirt, which I threw on myself hastily. Dad grabbed my arm and started to tug me away, but I managed to turn back and smiled charmingly with a silent wave in the boy's direction.

* * *

Dad had hauled my ass back to his '67 impala, which was extremely uncomfortable to ride in not to mention the reek of dirty clothes. I swear he's never cleaned the thing. About 20 minutes later, while I was going over in my mind why he doesn't just clean it, maybe spray some Febreeze, he cleared his throat.

"Do you wanna know I found you? "He asked quietly. Tiredly I noted.

"Actually I've been wondering." I stated coldly, seeing the words hit his face.

"Internet history," he answered, looking towards me "You looked up directions to Roy, Nebraska."

He sighed, looking ahead. As much as didn't want to admit to it, I could barely stand to see him like this. What human can watch another person hurt without feeling remorse? But I didn't say anything. I couldn't without giving up, and if there's one thing I don't do, it's give up in a fight.

When we reached the bunker, he grabbed my arm just above the elbow and marched me inside. Sam was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and watched us until we were on the main floor.

"Where was she?" He asked, now walking with us.

"I'm right here." I snapped.

"Roy, Nebraska" Dad answered, obviously ignoring me.

He half dragged, half walked me down the hall and into my room. He opened the door and quickly shoved me inside. I fell backwards into my bed, and scrambled back towards the door. I was too late; I could tell he was holding the door shut. I banged on it with my fist.

"You can't lock me in here forever!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I knew I would never be able to pry the door open, not unless he let me, but I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't let me out of his sight after a night like this. And definitely not after me lying directly to his face saying I wasn't going to do it again. After a few minutes of staying pressed against the door, I retreated to my bed, where I laid looking up at yet another peeled ceiling.

* * *

Corona Ann Brown. That's my full name. My mom named me Corona because she thought it was bad ass, or at least that's what I thought. I remember asking her one day when I was five why my name was so different.

She just smiled and said "Because you're special Cora."

I felt so happy and complete, that I could recall. But that was before the accident when I was six. It ended up being a vampire that did her in, when all the drunken fights she stopped while working at the bar didn't. She was walking home from the bus stop after work and got snatched. I was home alone waiting for her, ended up waiting all night before I called the cops.

I knew Dad got revenge on the bastard long ago. I don't think it was to avenge my mother's death, but more my childhood. I knew that even though we weren't close, he would have done anything to give me my life back.

It wasn't long after the accident that he showed up and took me home in a blazing glory of leather and Metallica. I don't really know how he knew about me, we never really talked about it, but I always thought that maybe, just maybe, he had been secretly looking out for us in those years. But hopes don't always come true and dreams can only last the night. So I got up and walked to my closet, opening the creaky, wooden door and checking I was alone before stepping inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Puppets

**Usually I will try to upload at least once a week on Friday, but I thought I might as well add in an extra chapter, even if it is small. **

Chapter 2: Puppet Show

When people look at me, they come up with so many assumptions, probably none of them even true. They probably think that I'm some thug waiting to mug someone or smoke pot out back. But no one would ever imagine me stumbling through a dark, walk-in closet until I find the discrete doorknob on the back wall. They wouldn't see me open the door and pull a chain from the ceiling to bask the room with light. And no, they definitely wouldn't see me close the door and marvel at what was inside.

I had created a lab in this hidden room, complete with even a freezer for tissue samples. I don't think Dad knew about the room, or he would have definitely moved me out long ago.

I diligently removed a strip of glass out of the freezer and placed it under a microscope. Inside the strip of glass was brain tissue from a vampire, one of many. I had spent months looking at them, for what I don't know. I guess I just had a _feeling_ that there was something important about them. I smelled the scent of disinfectant as I lowered my head and squinted through the eyepiece.

The first time I had really become in love with biology, I must have been 11 or 12. I had watched a youtube video on DNA sequencing on accident , and what was youtube videos then turned into science journal articles, which then led to online classes. I was completely and blissfully in love. No one knew, of course. Who was I going to tell? When I actually did go to school, no one would talk to me. I was the weird kid who came to school in leather on the first day of first grade.

I couldn't exactly talk to Dad, or Sam, about it either. Both of them were always gone, not even staying long enough to try to be a family. When I was too young to take care of myself, they sent me to a boarding school. Back then, they hunted together, but some time about five years ago Sam started to spend more time in a secluded cabin in South Dakota. I finally got out of the boarding school when I was 10, apparently old enough to cook and therefore live on my own.

I sighed loudly and looked up from the microscope. Thinking about my past was not helping me to stay focused on the task at hand. I just couldn't bring myself to study the vamp brain, at least not tonight. What I really needed was a warm shower to help wash away what had happened.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and my strawberry blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. Dad was just sitting there on my bed flipping through a book I had left on my bedside table. I marched up to him and ripped it out of his hands. I saw the shock on his face. It was the same every time, like he never knew why I acted the way I did and was never prepared for it.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He looked up to meet my eyes before turning away to look at the wall.

"I just," he paused, "Wanted to make sure you weren't stuck up in here crying."

I laughed incredulously and leaned forward so our faces were inches apart.

"If you knew the first thing about me, it would be that I don't cry." I spat.

I saw his eyes harden as he got up to leave, "Well, alright then." he said dryly.

As soon as he walked through the door frame, I slammed the door behind him, making my point. But as soon as the door closed, I crumbled, knowing there was nothing I could do. I flopped onto my bed, curling up around a pillow in my arms. The act I kept up, it was so tiring. I hated it too. I'm not a mean person; I don't find joy in hurting people. I kept it up because I thought I had to; I mean I did, didn't I? Dad didn't deserve to see the real me. He didn't deserve to know me. But worst of all, he didn't even want to.


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

**I'm sorry that I didn't upload last week, but I was on vacation and didn't have time to! I hope you take this early chapter as a formal apology and PLEASE review this so I can have a reference point.**

Chapter 3:

I accidentally saw pictures of Mom after the attack. I was in the police station waiting for child services, and there was a manilla envelope sitting on the police officer's desk. I don't think I really understood what had happened to her until I lifted the lid and slid out the contents. Large, graphic pictures of her bloodied face and body to match ripped clothes and missing teeth were just there in front of me. I stared for a few seconds, too shocked to really have any thoughts at all. But when I did swim through the emptiness, I screamed. And I mean screamed. Louder than I think anybody in that precinct had ever heard. Someone rushed over and pulled me away as I struggled to get free, all the while screaming over and over again repeatedly. But I couldn't get loose, and I couldn't get the image of her lifeless body, so insultingly thrown on the ground, out of my mind.

I woke up, sweat drenching my face and labored breathing making it impossible to forget. The room was dim with filmy light fixtures and people hastily moving around. The manila envelope sitting on top of a police officer's metallic green desk. I knew what inside of the envelope, but I still reached for it. I screamed at myself Put it down! Don't do it! But my movements never faltered. The pictures fell out and the tell tale recreation of that day started again.

I still couldn't deal with the memory. It haunted my dreams. A little less as I had gotten older, but haunted all the same. Sometimes she was holding her hands out towards me, bloodied and all. Others she was chasing me saying she only wanted to hug me, but it wasn't her. I knew it wasn't her, that's why I ran. Even though I knew it was only a dream, it was still as traumatizing each time.

I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until I had calmed down enough to lift the covers and get up. The clock on my bedside table said it was 5:35, so I decided to just wake instead of risking another nightmare.

I climbed out of bed and stumbled to my clothes bureau and grabbed an old t-shirt and black jeans. Taking a shower was step 2 in becoming a fully functional awake person, so I walked to the bathroom and fulfilled my mission.

* * *

When I had decided that I was ready to face my day I had walked out of my room towards the kitchen. Just before I reached the door frame I heard Sam talking in a rather serious tone.

" Dean, you can't keep making that excuse. You know it's not better."

"Sammy, come on, you and I both know the only way to make she never gets in the same trouble is if it's this way. It's the only way I can protect her." I heard Dad say half playfully.

"Dean, do not 'Sammy' me right now." Sam scolded coldly.

I leaned up against to wall so I could be closer while not detectable. This seemed important, and there was no way that I was gonna pass up this opportunity. When Sam did show up, it was almost never for a visit. Once or twice it almost seemed like he just genuinely wanted to come by, but most of the time he just came to help Dad with a hunt. That's what my human contact consisted of, polite grunts in each other's direction when you know it's impossible to keep ignoring one another.

" This is what's best for her." Dean declared assertively.

"Don't you want a relationship with her?" Sam pried.

"Do I want a relationship with her?" Dean scoffed, "Of course I want a relationship with her, she's my daughter." He said a little softer.

Silence encased the room and I worried they might hear me breathing, but alas Sam spoke with a strained voice.

"Then why don't you make one?"

Dad sighed and his chair creaked like he was squirming.

" You're not here Sammy, you don't have to see her everyday and feel the pain when she glares in your direction. You don't have to remember everyday that your own daughter hates you." He paused for a second, " But if her hating me saves her, then the pain is worth it." He finished with an authenticity that made sure you knew he'd won the argument.

Chairs scraped against the floor signalling me to quickly escape without being seen. I scurried towards the door, grabbing my bag out of a chair in the library and slipping outside. I jumped on my bike and pedaled furiously to get away in case they knew I was there. Yes I rode a bike, but it wasn't because I couldn't drive, I was completely capable of driving. I just didn't want to drive to school when it was only five miles away. Dad had called me a hippie when I told him my reasons for not using the car he bought me.

"You're going to bike. Everyday?" he asked incredulously.

"It's only five miles, and I don't want to add the the ignorant overuse of fossil fuels." I explained.

"What the hell does it matter? It's not like that stuff is ever going to happen anyway?"

"Do you even watch the news?" I asked mocking him.

He just looked at me and set his jaw, "Fine. if you want to give up a car for sore muscles, go ahead."

So I did. I biked every day, even when it rained. But this morning was bright and the air dry. I rode along the back roads wondering what _the hell_ Dad and Sam could have been arguing about. Obviously I was involved, but how? It's not like I'd done anything to get their attention, and I made sure I didn't. But Dad was talking in an assertiveness I'd never heard him use. It was almost like he not only didn't want to talk about it, and he _couldn't_.


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Control

**I'm uploading a little early because of my delay last week, so right now I'm just trying to get back on schedule. I also made this chapter extra long to make up for last week. But thanks for sticking through and if you could review that'd be great because that's the only way to know how I'm doing! Also if you have an requests for a certain chapter or anything just let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Losing Control**

Albert Einstein once said "The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but the people who do nothing about it."

He hit that one right on the money. When I came to school, it wasn't Andrea Murray that made me want to walk away, it was the fact that no one cared. She wasn't even that much of a tough ball. She thought she was big stuff because "her family ran this town." Holy big woop. The whole 1,000 person town? Man, am I _impressed_.

I guess Andrea always thought of me as a an outsider and "needed to be told where I stand." Trust me, I didn't want to stand next to her or any of the dream-team all Americans. It's not like she'd ever tried to hurt me or anything (I'm pretty sure she thought I could probably beat her ass.) but she was still a major pain everyday.

I locked my bike to the bike rack and mentally prepared myself with a sigh before walking through the main doors. It was just as crazy as any other day with students rushing to get to class. I kept my head as low as possible while people continued their normal teenage lives around me.

I guess it wasn't as bad as it could be. Instead of being invisible, I could have been the object of pranks and jokes alike. That would be much worse than a few snide remarks and silence. I guess a lot of my life was in silence. I found it hard to talk sometimes, just because I was so used to my own company. But I had just accepted my fate. I would graduate high school without people finding out about my family, and get as far away from here as possible.

Sometimes I had exercised the idea of collage, bio-engineering of course. Even though it was really my only wish, I knew I would never get there. I would never be able to scam enough to pay for college, not to mention getting accepted with a fake name would not be easy. But the biggest problem of all was Dad. I had no idea how he would really react, but I had played scenario after scenario in my head. In each one he would keep my here by saying he was "keeping me safe" which is probably what he would say.

I walked to my locker, pulling my phone out of my pocket to see what time it was. 7:45 - I had 15 minutes to spend before class. I smiled at my luck and walked back towards the doors, wanting to desperately to not be here.

* * *

I made my way behind the school where there was a small patch of woods that no one ever went in. I guess one of the perks of living in a small town was not being surrounded by suffocating people all the time.

I sat on a log still in sight of the school through the trees, but far enough away that there was a soccer field in between, and took a deep breath. I could do it, couldn't I? It was only one day of school.

There was a twig snap behind me and I whipped around. A dark haired boy I'd never seen before with a T-shirt and blue jeans put his hands up.

"Wow, it's okay. No need to kill me."

His eyes were wide but he had a smile that showed he found this funny. I quickly changed my expression from death killer back to normal.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He put his hands down and lost his smile,

"Uh, I'm new." He stuttered like it explained everything.

I tilted my head, eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, you mean here." He pointed towards the ground, "Yeah, I just wanted to find some peace." He said like it was obvious. I just stared at him wondering who the _hell_ this kid was and how he had not been warned to stay away from me.

He walked by me and nonchalantly sat down on the log I was relaxing on just seconds before.

"What's with all the plumbers in this town?" He asked like he was really interested in the answer. I laughed and took a step in his direction.

"Yeah I don't know, man. Honestly I don't get a lot about this town." I answered

"What's your first day like?" He asked quietly.

I hesitated before answering " What do you mean?"

He turned towards me "Well, you're not from around here, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" I questioned, eyebrows furrowing. This kid sure was asking a lot of questions.

"You just don't seem like you're from around here." He turned away from me and looked at his hands.

"I actually grew up here, pretty much my whole life." I said, not really wanted this seemingly normal conversation to end.

He smiled, looking me in the eye "Where were you before here?" He half joking asked.

"Woah woah woah. I don't even know your name." I said putting up my hands.

He chucked lowly "Alright, I'm Brandon." He bargained holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Brandon, I'm Cora." I mocked him and shook his hand.

The bell rang in the distance and I shot upward and looked towards the school.

"Well, you don't want to be late on your first day." I said kind of forced, before running across the soccer field to the school. If I was too late to class, people were sure to notice.

I luckily made it to my locker and took out my binder before too much time had passed. I was almost to my class' door when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey loser, you gonna be late? That a fucking shame because I was just going to ask you if you wanted to save sweet Brandon's social life before you talk to him again."

I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing I shouldn't turn around, but still did. There was snobby Andrea Murray in a hideous jean skirt and button up shirt, this town was the only place you could still get away with that outfit. She was popping gum and looking at me like she _knew_ I was going to back down, and I needed to.

"Leave me alone Andrea." I said with a sigh.

She pouted her face, "Aw, what are you going to do? Cry to your Mommy? Oh that's right, I forgot, you don't have one." She spit, each word hitting me like fuel to a fire.

The rage was so ready to burst through. I wanted _so _badly to cross the distance and show her just what this "loser" was made of.

"It's not like she of even listen to you anyway. You'd be a disappointment to her." She added ready to turn on her hell.

But I was grabbing onto her wrist before she could turn. She looked surprised, and I'm sure she was. Hell, even _I _was surprised. But before she could even think of one more petty, sarcastic thing to say, I collided my fist with her jaw. I was shorter than her, so I ended up punching upward. It didn't matter either way, I could tell it hurt, _bad._

But I didn't care. All I could think about was every rumor, every laugh, every trip, every single time that she's ever belittled me. I swung upward again, this time hitting her cheekbone. She put her hands up to block me, but I punched her again. Left side, cheekbone. She cried out and I toppled her. I couldn't even stop at this point. It was years bottled up, and the seal finally breaking. I was on her torso punching her again. Left. Right. Left. I saw blood come out of her nose, but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I heard a scream, somewhere seemingly far away.

I was being pulled of her, but I didn't _want _to stop. I wanted to beat her face until it was unrecognizable. I flailed my limbs, trying desperately to get loose and finish what I had started. Andrea was sliding away from me on her back, eyes already swollen. I knew how bad that hurts, but I didn't care. I _couldn't _care. There was no room in my head for anything other than my overpowering hatred towards her. There was nothing I had ever wanted more then to make her _never forget_ me, and what I was capable of.


	5. Chapter 5: Priorities

I opened my eyes to bright natural light, cruelly hurting my head. That was rude. It was really bright. I was in a bed, not my bed, but a nice bed. The covers were green, kind of itchy, but nice. The room, it was small. Like a hospital room, but nicer. Everything was nice.

Had I been sleeping? I must have been, I mean, I woke up from something. No nightmare; that was nice.

I sat up with a groan and shielded my eyes from the unbearably bright windows. As I raised my hand, I saw a tube attached to the back of it. My first instinct was to rip them out. But then I thought, maybe I shouldn't. I mean, this place is so nice, why would there be anything wrong with one little, teeny, weeny tube?

I smiled thinking about how little it was. It was almost cute, all cuddled up against my skin, like a baby snake. I stopped for a second, trying to process something in my brain like trying to run through glue.

I hated snakes. They are not cute. They do not cuddle. Snakes kill. Snakes were the Star Wars' Emperor of earth. Evil.

Without giving it even another thought, I ripped out the tube and scanned the room. There were no weapons, nothing I could use as one either. The room was barren.

I lifted the covers and slid my bare feet on the linoleum floor. It was cold, but I still walked over the the window. There was a parking lot outside, full of cars and people walking all around. There was one car in particular that caught my eye. A '67 Impala with Kansas license plates.

* * *

Dean

I was in the bunker looking through some old case files after Sam left; anything to keep my mind off Cora. But no matter how hard I tried, my thoughts always wandered back to her.

I set the papers in my hand down and sighed. Was what I was doing right? Sure there was nothing I wanted more than for her to not a be a hunter, nothing that was more important than her not being a hunter, but maybe I had messed it up years ago.

Maybe when I had decided that her hating me and what hunting does to people was the best thing for her, I was...well...wrong. I could have been wrong all along.

I remembered the night I had picked her up from the police station.

_" __?"_

_"Yeah," Dean answered slowly "I just can't believe this happened."_

_"I know this can be hard to process, but right now Cora needs you, and she needs you to be strong." The blonde woman told Dean with a sympathetic look. She was in her late twenties and on any other day Dean would be spending any chance he got to check out her hot lawyer look, but he was preoccupied. _

_He looked across the precinct to the little girl sleeping on a cot, his little girl. He smiled at that and looked back to the woman, nodding his head. Strong. She was right, he needed to be strong, and that was what he would be._

_"Can I see her now?"_

My flashback was cut short by my phone ringing. I got out of chair and retrieved it from the counter, answering on the fourth ring.

"Dean Winchester." I answered

"Uh, yes, hello . This is Kansas Central Hospital and we currently have your daughter in our custody. We'd like you to come here to talk about some legalities and any further treatment for her." A female voice said like this was a totally normal thing to tell someone.

"You have my daughter?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes. Corona Ann Winchester. If we can just have you come by." She answered, clearly downplaying the importance.

"Why is she in the hospital?" I asked, adding "how hurt is she?" The wheels finally turning.

"Oh no, no." The woman said like I thought she preferred dogs over kittens "She isn't hurt. Cora is here for physiological purposes, not physical."

"What physiological purposes?" I asked slowly, not knowing why the hell Cora would be admitted into a psych ward.

"Can we talk about this when you get here?" The women asked, sort of pleaded.

I hung up the phone and grabbed by keys. She didn't need so say anymore, I knew that Cora was definitely in trouble.

When I got to the hospital, the doctor ushered me into her office. She shut the door behind me and sat at her desk, looking me in the eye sympathetically. She folded her hands and sat still for a few seconds. I could tell was thinking.

"Cora had an incident today." The the doctor, Doctor Amy Williams, stayed silent afterwards-letting it sink in.

"She attacked a fellow student today." Dr. Williams tested hesitantly.

"_Attacked?" _ I echoed.

"Uh, yes. She had be, um, tranquilized."

She had to be kidding to think I would be that I would believe this bull.

"Granted, " Dr. Williams added " This particular student had been known to… bully Cora. That's what some students said anyway."

I had to be hearing her wrong. Cora bullied? She had never said anything. I couldn't see her just letting someone push her around like that, I raised her differently. The Cora I knew would break her nose at one wrong look.

"It seems like she had a mental breakdown after the prolonged treatment she'd been receiving."

"Stop lying to me." I said calmly, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry what?" Dr. Williams stuttered.

I looked her dead in the eyes "Do you really think that I'm so stupid?" I said raising my voice.

"Mr. Winchester, I know this can be hard to accep-"

"Stop lying to me!" I growled.

I stood up and looked down at her. Cora would never have been able to hide something like that for so long. She didn't seem like anything paranormal, so why would she try to do something like this to me? I stared down at her for what seemed like minutes. Her trembling, my trembling; her fear, my anger.

I had started to realize that I wasn't actually angry at her as I watched her struggle to stay calm. I knew I was intimidating, it was something that was just well… me. No, she had done nothing wrong; it was me I was angry at. It seemed impossible that a father could not notice something like that about their daughter. You'd think that I would know my own child enough to help them when they need help.

I sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

'Uh, yes, well." she stuttered, kind of breathlessly, "as I was saying, It can be hard to accept. Everyone always says 'That's not my child' but the reality is that it's always possible for something like to happen to anybody." She finished passionately.

I nodded, knowing that she was talking from personal experience, but not really caring. I had my priorities.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"She's sleeping now, But I don't see why not." Dr. Williams smiled.

She got up from her desk and opened the door, continuing to lead me down the hall. We turned left, then right until she stopped in front of a wooden door with a small window.

" You can go in." She said with a smile and motioned her hand towards the door.

"Thank you." I muttered while opening the door.

The room was nothing like a hospital room I'd ever been in. It was fairly large with furniture and windows to the west. A bed was pushed up against the back wall. There was Cora. In a navy green blanket and an IV in her hand. I walked over to her bedside and sat down in a chair next to her.

She looked different than how I'd ever seen her. She looked so helpless and alone laying in that bed. How could the strong, independent girl that I knew have demons like that and not share it?

But I knew the answer. It was because she didn't trust me. It was because of my stupid plan that I so ignorantly thought would work. I didn't take into account what it would do to her in order to get the endgame. I knew Sammy was right. And with her listless breathing filling the quiet room, I vowed to stop pretending. there was other ways to make sure she never hunted. There were other ways to keep her safe, and with all the time I spent away from her, I'd never realized it.

* * *

**Okay So I kind of wrote this chapter a little differently, but i hope it was still good! Let me know if you liked me putting Dean's POV in!**

**Thanks,**

**Robyn**


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

**Okay, I full heartidy understand this chapter is tiny. Yes I also realize that it's not exactly my best work, but give me some slack, I've been studying for finals all week. I didn't exactly have a lot of time to write. But I still hope you enjoy it and I promise to make it up to you with an extra long chapter next week with the begining of the main plot to start coming into view (You'll love it- I do!)**

**Thanks,**

**Robyn**

* * *

I turned around from the window and closed my eyes. Breath in, breath out. Opening my eyes, I looked around with a clearer motive. I turned the bed over with a soft thud and kicked the leg. The kick only pulled the leg off half-way so I kicked it again, this time with a little more… passion. A forced breath escaped me when my foot collided with the leg and it hit the floor, skidding across the room. _That_ definitely was louder than I expected. I raced to pick it up and whipped my head towards the door. It never opened, but that didn't stop my paranoia from spreading.

I needed to find a way out. If Dad was here, that meant I needed to _not_ be. I leaped to the door and tried the handle. Locked. That was expected. I gritted my teeth and swung the leg at the small triangular window in the door. It splintered and I punched my hand through, reaching to the handle on the other side. I opened the door and stepped out with blood dripping down my hand, leaving a trail of droplets.

Someone screamed when I emerged, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I scanned the small, artificially lighted hallway until I saw an exit sign at the far end. I ran towards it, dashing around the remaining people left in the hallway. I was almost to the door, tensing to push it open, when someone grabbed me. I struggled for those first few seconds until I attempted to hit them with the leg. My arm wasn't even lifted before they smacked my makeshift weapon down the hall where I heard another scream and some shuffling.

"Cora stop." They said gruffly.

I angled myself around to see my Dad to be the one holding me.

* * *

" You hurt her Cora." Dr. Amy Williams stated. She was trying to get me understand what happened.

"I only hit her once." I breathed, more to myself than her.

We were in a small comforting room with one chair and a couch. It was a therapy room, that much I could tell. Dad and I were on each end of the couch, leaning on our own armrest.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Williams pried.

I thought for a moment. I had only hit her once, I was sure of it. But when I thought about what had happened afterwards, I drew a blank. What if I had actually became the monster that haunted my dreams- that murdered my mom. Was I willing to _kill_ her?

" No- I- I don't." I stuttered looking at the floor.

"You blacked out Cora, that much I suspected. Why don't you tell me what happened before you hit her then?"

I looked out the window and started to speak " She threatened me. Well she- she wanted to- I sort of made a friend that day. He didn't know who I was, so that was really cool. But she knew. She didn't like someone sympathizing for me."

"Is that is?" She asked a little disappointed.

I knew she knew it took more than that to send someone over the edge. But I wasn't willing to share the rest. Andrea was cruel, but a little teenage drama would not make any sane person go ape-man on someone else, but then again, they did admit me into a psych ward so they might just have believed it. She had never talked about my mother before, no one did. And I guess that was my tipping point. It was my responsibility to protect that memory. It was my mother, she had no place bringing her up. Although I did find the need to show Andrea she has no right to talk about my mother, a part of me realized that it was a little crazy to attack her.

"How bad was it?" I asked still staring at a small patch of grass outside the window. There were some children playing tag and constantly tumbling to the ground.

"How bad was what?" Dr. Williams asked.

I turned to look her in the eyes "Andrea. How bad did I hurt her?"

Dr. Williams stayed silent for a second before gently saying "She has two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a fractured arm."

I couldn't think. How could I do that to someone, even someone like Andrea? She definitely didn't know how to fight, yet I beat her.

I stood up briskly and walked towards the door.

"Cora get back here." I heard Dad say with a bit of a sigh.

Ignoring him, I continued to open the door and walk down the hall. Past the nurses and seemingly random things in the hallway. Like honestly, why is there beds just hanging around everywhere? I bet Dad was so smug hearing about me. I finally cracked; proved I couldn't make it. I didn't need him. If I was going to fail, I would do it on my own two feet and without the negativity of that _asshole_.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

**Ugghh I uploaded late this week. Finals have got me so BUSY! It doesn't help that I'm trying to take some classes over the summer. Anyway, the story is finally starting to get the main theme together, and I have some ideas about the next chapter that you will LOVE. **

**Thanks for putting up with me,**

**Robyn**

***Dean***

I followed Cora out of the room, even out of the hospital, but I couldn't find her anywhere, Eventually after having nurses and orderlies alike searching for her, I called it off. I signed her out of the hospital while listening to Dr. Williams lecture about her "Not being stable" and "Needing help." How was I supposed to help? I _could_ I help? I figured that Cora would find her way home when she was ready. She'd never run away for long, so why would now be any different?

When I got back to the bunker I went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I made my way to the couch and sat down with a sigh. Things had got so friggin' _screwed up,_ but there was nothing I could do except drink my beer in silence.

I heard the whoosh of wings and looked up to see Cas with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is causing your distress?"He asked while tilting his head slightly.

"Uh- What makes you thi-"

"It's rolling off of you like a stampede of gazelle." He stated very informatively.

"Well in that case, a lot of things."I admitted.

"Cora?" Cas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah man, you know how she gets sometimes. You know, I don't really want to talk about it. It's been a long day." I got up and walked towards my bedroom, hoping Cas would get that I wanted to be alone. He didn't.

"Cas what do you want?" I asked as he childishly followed me down the hall.

"Nothing really." He replied.

I sighed, "How's Heaven?" I asked.

"Heaven's not great," Cas admitted "There has been fighting."

I stopped walking immediately and turned around to face him.

"What do you mean there has been fighting?" I asked kind of dumbstruck.

"I mean that there has been disagreements by the angels that has caused death by another's hand." Cas said lying on the telltale angel monotone that always succeeded to annoy me.

"Jesus Cas, why are they fighting?" I asked exasperated.

Cas shrugged, "Some believe that the presence of God is near and wish to open up Heaven for his return while others believe it is a trick."

"Of course." I added knowing that I would not be getting sleep any time soon.

***Cora***

"That's all?"

I looked up at the cashier in the run down convenience store. He was in his late twenties and looked like he would be happy anywhere but there.

"Uh, yeah, that's it." I answered kind of monotone.

He handed me the thin plastic bag and I walked outside.

I had hitchhiked all day, and figured I was somewhere in northern Wyoming. I headed south down the road. On my way into town I noticed a car junkyard, and that was the only bed I was going to be able afford tonight, as much as I would like nice pressed sheets. I sighed and looked up at the full moon. I had no idea what I was going to do next. I'd attacked someone, ran away, and became homeless all in one day.

Normal teenagers have to deal with who they have a crush on and college plans. But I wasn't normal. I'd never been, and I accepted that, but that didn't mean I didn't want to be. To be able to not worry about if your Dad is ever coming home or hiding your life from him would be... It would be heaven.

I came up to the junkyard and took a moment to survey my surroundings. It must have been 10 acres of cars, and a chain link fence casing it all. There was a small building near the fence on the roadside; I would have to stay clear from there to not set off alarms or get caught on video.

I could see a street light broken on the far end of the junkyard, so I made way to it. When I reached the fence I rolled my sleeves up and hiked the plastic bag up to my shoulder. I looked up to the top of the fence and muttered to myself "Here goes nothing."

I planted my foot in one of the holes of the fence, tested my weight, and continued up. When I reached the top, maybe 8 feet, I had a better view of the yard and decided to use this chance to scope out a suitable car.

Not 50 feet away there was a fairly new looking minivan-well new to the junkyard that was. It didn't look really disquieting, so I figured I could spend the night there without getting some sort of disease.

"At least there won't be rats" I told myself, adding "I hope."


	8. Chapter 8: God Can Wait

**Hey so this one is a little bit longer than my usual chapters, but not too much. And I just want to say I'm having suck a GREAT time writing this! I feel like I know secrets you don't because of how happy I am about what is to come. Secrets are power...**

**Thanks,**

**Robyn**

The sun leaked through my eyelids and I let out a groan remembering where I was and not wanting to open my eyes. Sure I was sleeping in an abandoned minivan, but that was still better than waking up and facing my waste of a life.

"So, I was gonna ask if you were going to eat those bars or what?"

I whipped around in my seat to see a dirty faced, dark haired teenager. Eyeliner was smudged around her pale blue eyes and she was peering past me into my bag.

"Who are you?" I demanded while trying to subtly survey the van.

She seemed a little surprised at my abruptness and leaned back slightly.

"Hey man, I was shacking in here when you decided to join the party. Didn't someone ever tell you to not sleep in the front seat anyway?" She explained kind of offended.

'I'm sorry- I didn't." I finally gave up and said "I'm sorry."

She looked up and raised her left eyebrow "Soo… can I?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"The protein bar." She intoned pointing at the plastic bag in my lap.

"Yeah-Yeah here." I stammered as I tossed the bag next to her.

She dove for the bag and tore into the seal of one of the bars. It was then that I noticed how hollow her cheekbones were and the way her collarbones stuck out from under her torn grey shirt. She had a small tattoo of a lightning bolt on the side of her hand and a tiny white scar next to her right eye that moved every time she blinked. At a time when I should have been worrying about demons and everything else under the sun, I wasn't worried about her. For some odd reason, around this girl I felt... Okay.

She finished the last bite and smiled up at me only to quickly glance down at the wrapper in her hands and back again. She had a meek look on her face before continuing to lick the wrapper with real perseverance. I wondered how long it must have been since her last meal."

"So, uh, do you stay here often?" I asked trying to break the ice.

She finished with the wrapper, crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

"What kind of a question is that?" She lifted an eyebrow and a smiled played on her lips "I guess this _is _one of my favorite crashes, but the rats really do blow."

"Rats?" I questioned disgusted.

"Yeah. How did you not hear them last night? This placed is packed." She moved her hands around to show she meant to yard and not the van.

"I'm sorry," she apologized shaking her head " I never introduced myself," she stuck out her hand "I'm Ruth."

"Ruth." I said taking her hand. After a moment or two she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"And you are...?" She trailed off.

"Oh, um, I'm-"

"I'm not some serial killer you know," she said " but I've gotta tell you, I've had my fair share of don't have to worry about me, trust me."

I tilted my head a little.

"Right. I guess that's something a weirdo would say."

I chuckled "I'm not worried about you. I'm Cora."

She lazily smiled "You're new aren't you Cora?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked cringing.

Ruth threw her head back and released animalistic laughter "Yeah," she answered pretending to wipe a tear from her eye "Your clothes are clean, you slept in the front seat, and you didn't know I was back here. Yeah I'd say it was damn near impossible not to notice. Screw the world though, all the stuff doesn't make much difference if you ask me."

"How old are you Ruth?" I inquired.

She was cleaning under her black painted finger nails "15."

I left a moment of silence "Why are you out here?"

"Why are any of us here?" She looked up from her nails "It's better than where we were before."

* * *

***Dean***

"God's presence?" Sam asked dumbfounded. I'd called him as soon as I could.

"Yes. There has been a certain type of energy burst that gained the angel's attention. I do have to admit, it does seem very... Godly for lack of a better term." Cas was staring at the pages of a book he took off the wall.

"What's the big deal?" I asked "I mean if God is coming back, can't he just... Come back?"

Cas looked up with annoyance "If it were that easy do you think we would be having this conversation?"

He turned the page and continued reading again. Sam and I looked at one another and I shrugged.

"So, uh, Cas" Sam pried " Why _do_ the angels need to open heaven for God?"

"God has been gone for... So long." Cas began "He could not just return without help. It is hard to reach heaven and it has changed since God last saw it."

"But, he's God." I said like they had forgotten.

"Yeah thanks captain obvious." Sam turned toward me.

I shrugged "Hey, it's a valid point I just tho-"

"Yes God is great," Cas stated "He still has struggles like the rest of us though."

"So what's the deal with the gates being open?" Sam inquired while eyeing the book Castiel was reading.

"You can't just leave the gates of heaven open, Sam." Cas looked up to intensely eye Sam.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked while turning to look at a clock.

The clock over the kitchen doorway said 10:00am. Sam had drove all night and arrived around around 6:00. "Why isn't Corra back?"

"Dean, she did run out of a hospital into the unknown." Cas stated plainly.

"Yes," I said frustrated "But she should be back by now!"

I picked up my coat from the back of a chair and was rummaging through my pocket until I felt the cool metal of my keys. I was walking towards the door when Sam stopped me.

"Dean, you don't even know where she is." He said looking down at me.

"All the more reason to look for her." I tried to slide past him but he stood still.

"She could be anywhere within a few hundred miles, that won't do anything. She'll come back when she's ready." He tried to reason.

"If she's anything like me, she never will." With that I pushed past past him and walked up the stairs to the front door.

Waiting for me outside was Cas leaning up against the Impala.

"God can wait until I have her back." I said without faltering in my route to the driver's seat.

"I wish to help you."

Now that caught my attention. I turned to look at him with a quizzical look.

"I care about Cora's wellbeing. If something were to happen to her..." He trailed off.

I looked away at the ground; I couldn't dare to think about Cora in any kind of trouble. She was all I had left in this world was wholly good. Sure she had a feisty attitude, but she was truly good. She was such a nice person that I knew she would never forgive herself for hurting that girl, and that was all the more reason to find her. Guilty people do rash things. I opened the door and looked at Cas' determined face.

"Well we better get going then."

**Now do you understand my happiness? I hope you have some inferences about what's to come, but a good story teller never skips ahead! Alright I'll stop wasting yoiur time now.**


End file.
